wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Leigh McCoy
| birth_place = Elgin, Illinois, United States | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | known_for = | occupation = game designer and fiction writer }} Angel Leigh McCoy is a game designer and fiction writer based in Seattle, Washington. Early life and education Originally from the Midwest, Angel Leigh McCoy grew up delving into fantasy and horror novels and won her first essay contest in sixth grade. She studied French Literature at the University of Illinois in Champaign-Urbana. Career She is credited with published work in the role-playing games industry as far back as 1994. Over the years, she has designed RPG material for companies such as White Wolf, Wizards of the Coast, FASA, and Pinnacle Entertainment Group. In 2001, she was writing in the video game industry for Microsoft Game Studios, writing articles as Xbox.com correspondent Wireless Angel. She transferred to ArenaNet in 2007, where she was part of a team effort to make the MMORPG Guild Wars 2. Her side projects have included: founding and providing creative direction for an indie game team (Games Omniverse LLC);About Page, GamesOmniverse.com short fiction writing; webmaster for the Horror Writers Association;HWA Contact Page, Horror.org producing the Wily Writers Speculative Fiction Podcast;Head Editor Profile, WilyWriters.com and editing short story anthologies "Deep Cuts",Deep Cuts Info Page, AngelMcCoy.com and "Another Dimension Anthology".Another Dimension Info Page, anotherdimensionmag.com Publications Novella :* Charlie Darwin, or the Trine of 1809 by Nevermet Press, 2011.http://nevermetpress.com/?s=charlie+darwin Short fiction McCoy has published short fiction in various anthologies and magazines, including: :* Ravens in the Library by Quiet Thunder :* Vile Things: Extreme Deviations of Horror by Comet Press :* Masters of Horror Anthology by Triskaideka Books :* Cobalt City Christmas by Timid Pirates Productions.[http://blog.seattlepi.com/shockroom/archives/196152.asp Review of Cobalt City Christmas at the Seattle PI blog Shockroom] :* Fear of the Dark by HorrorBound http://www.horrorbound.com/readarticle.php?article_id=212 :* Growing Dread: Biopunk Visions by Timid Pirate Publishing :* Tales for Canterbury by Random Static :* Necrotic Tissue, issue 14, Stygian Publications http://www.necrotictissue.com/magazines_O.html Computer game work McCoy worked as a game reviewer and journalist for Microsoft Game Studios and Xbox.Articles Listing on Xbox.com She currently works for ArenaNet as lore and narrative designer on Guild Wars 2. Role-playing game work McCoy's work in the role-playing game industry includes supplements for Wizards of the Coast's Forgotten Realms; FASA's Earthdawn; West End Games' World of Necroscope; Pinnacle Entertainment's Deadlands; and White Wolf's Mage: The Ascension, Vampire: The Masquerade, Hunter: The Reckoning and Changeling: The Dreaming. Dungeons & Dragons product line, TSR : * The Magic of Faerun, co-author; 2000 Changeling: the Dreaming product line, White Wolf Publishing & ArtHaus Publishing : * Pooka Kithbook, ArtHaus Publishing; 1999 : * Inanimae, contributing author; 1998 : * Satyr Kithbook, 1997 : * Player’s Guide, contributing author, 1997 : * Second Edition, contributing author, 1997 : * Storyteller’s Guide, contributing author; 1995 : * Shadows on the Hill, contributing author; 1995 Mage the Ascension product line, White Wolf Publishing : * Manifesto, co-author, December 2002 : * Hollow Ones Sourcebook, co-author, June 2002 : * Mage Revised, contributing author, 1999 : * The Bygone Bestiary, contributing author, 1998 : * Technomancer’s Toybox, contributing author, 1997 : * Beyond the Barriers, contributing author, 1996 Vampire: the Masquerade product line, White Wolf Publishing : * Sins of the Blood, co-author, 2001 : * World of Darkness, Vol. II, contributing author; 1996 EverQuest Role-Playing Game product line, White Wolf Publishing : * Monsters of Norrath, co-author, August 2002 : * Player’s Handbook, co-author, July 2002 Hunter: The Reckoning product line, White Wolf Publishing : * Defender Sourcebook, co-author; 1999 : * Survival Guide, contributing author; 1999 : * Hunter: the Reckoning, contributing author; 1999 Millennium's End product line, Chameleon Eclectic : * The Medellín Agent, co-author; 1997 : * Overlay Accessory Kit, contributing author; 1994 Earthdawn product line, FASA Corporation : * Magic, contributing author; 1995 : * Legends of Earthdawn, contributing author; 1995 Miscellaneous : * Aberrant: Project Utopia, White Wolf Publishing, contributing author; 1999 : * Deadlands: Marshall Law, Pinnacle Entertainment Group, contributing author, 1996 : * World of Necroscope: Book of Adventures, West End Games, contributing author; 1995 References External links * * Angel's Encyclopedia of Speculative Fiction entry * The Locus Index to Science Fiction, 1999 * Wily Writers Speculative Fiction site * Category:1962 births Category:21st-century American novelists Category:21st-century American short story writers Category:21st-century American women writers Category:American fantasy writers Category:American game designers Category:American horror writers Category:American online publication editors Category:American video game designers Category:American women novelists Category:American women short story writers Category:Dungeons & Dragons game designers Category:Guild Wars Category:Living people Category:Novelists from Illinois Category:People from Elgin, Illinois Category:Role-playing game designers Category:University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign alumni Category:White Wolf game designers Category:Women horror writers Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers Category:Women video game designers